disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Slumber Cat
Short and fluffy, the Slumber cat is an adorable catlike demon that revels in it's playfulness and enjoys fish and milk. Though they always treat creatures in a very polite and childlike manner, they often harbor deep within themselves a deep seated hatred and malice for others and have a torturous streak unseen by most. Death Sabers are a type of Slumber cat with blood red fangs as well as natural wings and a tail. Their counterparts, Cat Sabers, are more fluffy and cute, however they tend to possess just as much cunning and grace and rarely ever lose their balance. Type: Monstrous Humanoid (Monster, Demon) Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Hide (Dex), Martial Knowledge (physical Monster Weapon) (Int), Perception (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Profession (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 hl (average 70 hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Slumber Cat Alignment: Slumber Cats are oftentimes evil, though many of them prefer to be Chaotic Neutral as they can do good deeds as well as evil, and still get people to feed or take care of them. Religion: Slumber cats follow whomever is strongest. They often follow Slumber Cats or other powerful cats. *Evility* (FEMALE) Calming Aura: Slumber cats gain DR 10/- to attacks from monster type creatures. This stacks with other damage reduction. *Evility* (MALE) Vanishing Cat: After attacking you, enemies are forced to turn and face the opposite direction. Race: • +2 dexterity, +2 Strength, -2 wisdom, -2 Intelligence. •Speed: 30 • Small size: +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Stealth checks, -1 penalty on CMB and CMD. • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • +4 to Stealth. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese •Bonus Languages: Any Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Slumber Cats are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A slumber cat's weapon is either a fish or a yarn ball, regardless of which it is, this weapon deals 1d4 damage, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. The yarn ball deals bludgeoning damage while the Fish deals slashing. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Slumber Cat can change into a cute and fluffy clawed fist. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Slumber Cat’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to don the gauntlet when the Slumber Cat transforms. Slumber Cat Fist Gauntlet Damage:' 1d4 or Slumber Cat’s monster weapon, whichever is higher.' Critical: 20 x2 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 3 lbs. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Slumber Cats gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Slumber Cats also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Slumber Cat Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Slumber Cat's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Slumber Cat must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where a creature may not have enough techniques to take whenever it gains a new monster technique, Whenever this is the case, choose instead a normal technique. A Slumber Cat's relevant modifier is Dexterity. Ability Boost Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Slumber Cats gain bonuses to Dexterity and Strength. Natural armor (Ex) Slumber cats gain natural armor as indicated by the table above. Fly Speed (Ex) Your flight speed increases as indicated on the table above. Move Speed (Ex) Your Move speed increases as indicated on the table above. Evasion (Ex) At 2nd level and higher, a Slumber Cat can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Slumber Cat is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Slumber Cat does not gain the benefit of evasion. Uncanny Dodge (Ex) Starting at 3rd level, a Slumber Cat can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A Slumber Cat with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action (see Combat) against her. If a Slumber Cat already has uncanny dodge from a different class, she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Travel Underfoot (Ex) At 4th level the Slumber Cat learns a highly annoying and distracting fighting style. The Slumber cat can occupy the same space as any other creature. When occupying a creature's space, the creature takes a -1 penalty to attack rolls and you gain a +1 to attack rolls and armor class. Scent (Ex) At 5th level, This extraordinary ability lets a creature detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. A creature with the scent ability can detect opponents by sense of smell, generally within 30 feet. If the opponent is upwind, the range is 60 feet. If it is downwind, the range is 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at three times these ranges. The creature detects another creature's presence but not its specific location. Noting the direction of the scent is a move action. If the creature moves within 5 feet (1 square) of the scent's source, the creature can pinpoint the area that the source occupies, even if it cannot be seen. A creature with the Survival skill and the scent ability can follow tracks by smell, making a Survival check to find or follow a track. A creature with the scent ability can attempt to follow tracks using Survival untrained. The typical DC for a fresh trail is 10. The DC increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry's odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the DC increases by 2. The ability otherwise follows the rules for the Survival skill in regards to tracking. Creatures tracking by scent ignore the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. Creatures with the scent ability can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. Water, particularly running water, ruins a trail for air-breathing creatures. Water-breathing creatures that have the scent ability, however, can use it in the water easily. False, powerful odors can easily mask other scents. The presence of such an odor completely spoils the ability to properly detect or identify creatures, and the base Survival DC to track becomes 20 rather than 10. Acute Senses (Ex) At 7th level the Slumber cat learns to hone it's Acute Senses. It gains a bonus equal to 1/2 it's level on perception checks to spot and hear things. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex) A Slumber Cat of 8th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another Slumber Cat the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more Slumber Cat levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from another class, the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum Slumber Cat level required to flank the character. Improved Evasion (Ex) At 11th level, the Slumber Cat gains the ability to completely avoid most dangerous explosions and breath weapons. This works like evasion, except that while the Slumber Cat still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, she henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless Slumber Cat does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Rolling Combat (Ex) At 13th level the Slumber Cat learns to battle while rolling around on the ground and having fun. While lying prone, you take no penalties to attack rolls nor are you easier to hit in combat. You also gain a +1 deflection bonus to AC. Heightened Senses (Ex) At 16th level the Slumber cat learns to better it's Acute Senses. The Slumber cat can always take 10 on perceptions to hear or spot. Lord Cat God (Su) At 20th level, the Slumber Cat becomes a God amongst kitties and learns the secrets of the Milky Way. Once per day as a standard action, the Slumber cat gains a +4 bonus to strength, Dexterity and Constitution. The Slumber cat also gains a +30 bonus to all forms of movement. The Slumber cat gains a +3 deflection bonus to it's armor class and it gains Energy resistance 5 to all energy types. Creatures that touch the Slumber Cat in melee are effected by a Prismatic spray effect the save DC of which is 10+1/2 Slumber Cat level+ Dexterity modifier. This lasts 1 round per level. Slumber Cat Techniques 1st-Level Slumber Cat Techniques— Negate Aroma, LongStrider, Liberating Command, Keen Senses, Magic Fang, Endure Elements, Ant Haul, ** Fish Swing 2nd-Level Slumber Cat Techniques— False Life, Cat's Grace, Barkskin, Animal Messenger, Natural Rhythm, Scent Trail, Bull's Strength, Flaming Sphere, **Cat Kick Teaser 3rd-Level Slumber Cat Techniques— Keen Edge, Haste, Burrow, Dominate Animal, Hide Campsite, Lilly pad Stride, Greater Magic Fang, Spherescry, Invisibility Sphere, **Chasing Fishy, **Death Scorn, **Screw Claw (MC) 4th-Level Slumber Cat Techniques— ''' Greater Darkvision, Bloody Claws, Freedom of Movement, Strong Jaw, Resilient Sphere, Lesser Globe of Invulnerability, **Kitty Cat Hoop, **Death Stomp (MC) '''5th-Level Slumber Cat Techniques— Sonic Thrust, Dismissal, Covetous Aura, Commune with Nature, Stoneskin, Break Enchantment, Sonic Thrust, **Death Swing, **Full On Kitty (MC) 6th-Level Slumber Cat Techniques—'Enemy Hammer, Mass Cat's Grace, Battlemind Link, Greater Heroism, Freezing Sphere, Globe of invulnerability, Circle of Death, **Bell Volcano, **Fishing Cloud (MC) '''7th-Level Slumber Cat Techniques—'Spell Turning, Rampart, Ki Shout, Prismatic Spray, Circle of Clarity, **Death Package, '''8th-Level Slumber Cat Techniques— Iron Body, Frightful Aspect, Sunburst, Greater Shout, Prismatic Wall, Telekinetic Sphere, **Death Wing, **Hairball Incident (MC) 9th-Level Slumber Cat Techniques— Energy Drain, Time Stop, Heroic Invocation, Freedom, Prismatic sphere, Teleportation Circle, ** Sky Surfer, **Ball Retriever (MC) = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Slumber Cat Reincarnation